


On Hiatus Indefinitely

by FairyDust



Category: No Fandom
Genre: On Hiatus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDust/pseuds/FairyDust
Summary: An Apology and Reasons.





	On Hiatus Indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who loved my work and wanted updates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+loved+my+work+and+wanted+updates).

Before I stopped writing because of guilt, religious guilt, and my ex. Then it was because I forgot and didn't think my work was up to stuff. Then I got busy writing my personal smut with someone who was very dear to me.

I logged on to unsubscribe and get rid of my bookmarks and update settings so I won't get emails. I've stopped writing permanently. Anything to do with smut now gives me anxiety attacks or get into a depressive mood. The reason why is personal but I won't be continuing because of this. I will leave it up as people seem to enjoy them.

I don't know if I'll continue my plot ideas as fluff pieces. I might, since the fairytale stuff is my favourite, but at this point in time I'm focusing on my artwork and myself and my non sexual side which needs some love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone looking forward to an update, no matter how few, you were seen when I checked my inbox today.
> 
> I just thought an explanation was deserved.


End file.
